Viagem de Amor
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Ser aceito por todos não é uma escolha. Ser feliz mesmo assim pode ser uma escolha. Pode ser lida como continuação de Um Dia Difícil. Yaoi, Aldebaran e Milo, AU


**VIAGEM DE AMOR**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: [Especial 7 anos] Olimpíadas NFF, Maratona NC; [Especial 7 anos] Olimpíadas NFF, Prova Triatlo; [Projeto] Brasilidade, Saint Seiya, Slash/Yaoi, Aldebaran e Milo, AU.

Advertências: Sexo explícito, linguagem imprópria.

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: Ser aceito por todos não é uma escolha. Ser feliz mesmo assim pode ser uma escolha.

Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

Subtemas Propostos:

1) Anéis Olímpicos

Branco: simboliza a paz, a pureza e a limpeza

Azul: tranquilidade, serenidade e harmonia

Vermelho: paixão, energia e excitação

2) Itens do Projeto Brasilidade:

1.b - Histórias com personagens brasileiros como protagonistas (ou entre os protagonistas) – Aldebaran de Touro

1.c - Histórias com temas que expressamente remetam ao Brasil (como culinária, esportes, mitos, curiosidades, cultura geral, etc.)

3) Itens da Maratona NC-17 (São imagens de posições sexuais, não cabíveis no FFNET)

* Use um ou mais destes itens na sua fic (negritando): shortinho; cabelo; safadeza.

VIAGEM DE AMOR

Milo nunca vira um terno branco na vida. Estava acostumado com ternos de todas as cores. Já usara azul marinho, bege, preto, azul claro até, mas branco?

"Aldebaran, tem certeza que não vai ficar esquisito?" O bonito grego de nariz afilado, olhos muito azuis e cacheados e longos cabelos loiros olhava em dúvida para o homem de mais de dois metros de altura, além dos cem quilos de massa e força e que era o amor da sua vida.

"No Brasil você vai sentir muito calor. Quero que conheça meus pais e branco é uma cor ótima para mim. Gosto da ideia de pureza, de paz, de limpeza. Nem precisava ser um terno. Acho que bermudas e camiseta ficariam ótimos. E adoro você de camiseta colada..."

"Alde..." Milo riu.

"Você é lindo, Milo. Sempre será lindo para mim."

"Certo. Bom, quanto ao significado das cores, eu percebi. Você é muito organizado. Gosto disso. Nosso quarto é todo branco." Milo sorriu. Aldebaran era um gigante meigo e gentil.

"Hum, talvez você deva usar azul. Sabe o que dizem do azul?"

"Não! Sei o que dizem de taurinos e vermelho, que não podem se irritar que tudo fica ligado à violência, excitação, energia."

Aldebaran deu uma gostosa gargalhada. "Eu prefiro o vermelho da paixão. Especialmente perto de você."

"Acordou romântico, foi?" Milo riu também. Eles se entendiam.

"Deixa eu terminar o assunto. Seus olhos brilham ao sol, sabe. E são azuis. Por isso, eu acho que azul combina, além de que azul significa tranquilidade, serenidade e harmonia, ou seja, o que eu sinto perto de você." Um sorriso bonito, um olhar embevecido.

"Eu também amo você." Milo respondeu com ar perdido. O momento passou e voltaram a arrumar itens de listas que haviam feito.

"Milo, não esqueça do protetor solar. Salvador é ensolarada e quente." Arrumava as malas no apartamento em que morava em Milwaukee, nos Estados Unidos.

Aldebaran era um excelente advogado e emigrara fazia alguns anos. Agora, com quase trinta e um anos, iria voltar à Bahia para apresentar o namorado, futuro marido, se tudo desse certo, à família.

Milo morava na Grécia atualmente, afinal ele era grego, mas... Haviam resolvido que, depois de seis meses muito intensos após um encontro completamente por acaso em Vancouver, deveriam morar juntos. Seria um grande passo. Escolher a cidade onde deveriam estar fora uma confusão, mas enfim, Milo arrumara uma transferência para Chicago. Era perto. Podiam viver bem daquele jeito.

"Eu já sinto calor o suficiente perto de você." Milo sorriu sabendo que estava provocando. Aldebaran o deixava de pernas bambas com uma facilidade absurda. "Será que seus pais vão gostar de mim?" Falou com um tom ansioso.

"Amor... Que é isso? Eu já disse. Apesar de brasileiros poderem ser homofóbicos babacas, meus pais são evoluídos! Eles vão adorar conhecer o cara que está me fazendo sorrir o tempo todo e ser feliz como nunca antes." Aldebaran largou a mala fechada no chão e foi até Milo. "Eu adoraria conhecer seus pais, mas sei que você não está pronto para isso. Eu respeito como você se sente. Eu amo você." Beijou Milo com carinho e entrega. Estava completamente apaixonado pelo loiro de pele tão clara contrastante com a sua, mulato que era.

"Eles ainda esperam que eu conheça uma bela moça..." Milo ficou com os olhos tristes. Queria que seus pais pudessem ser tão incríveis quanto os de Aldebaran.

"Ei, nada de tristeza! Vou entupir você de acarajé, moqueca de caranguejo e bolo de mandioca! Vai adorar o Brasil! Eles vão amar você. Sabe, eu encomendei umas alianças. Estou pensando em pedir você em casamento no jantar que iremos ter com a família toda. Eu tenho vinte e dois primos, já falei a respeito? Será num ótimo restaurante. Você jura que vai aceitar?" Direto ao ponto. Aldebaran sabia bem o que queria.

Aldebaran queria Milo.

"Hein? Casamento? Quando? Eu não... Eu..." Milo sentiu o coração sair pela boca. Lera bastante sobre a Bahia, sobre Salvador, sobre o Brasil. Pensara que era uma viagem para conhecer os pais do namorado. Até aí tudo bem. Sentia-se feliz que Aldebaran queria apresenta-lo a seus pais mas... Casamento?

"Não sou garoto, Milo. Nos damos bem em qualquer nível. Você aguenta meu ciúme possessivo. Eu suporto sua mania de não falar e querer que eu adivinhe como se sente. Somos inacreditáveis na cama! Sinto tesão por você desde que acordo até quando vou dormir. Você completa minha vida como eu nunca imaginei que pudesse ser. Certo, vou fazer do jeito que deveria ser." Pegou uma caixinha numa mesa e se ajoelhou na frente de Milo com o coração explodindo no peito.

"Milo Scorpio, quer se casar comigo? Eu não quero nem pensar na hipótese de deixar você ir um dia. Sou insuportável, possessivo, orgulhoso, odeio admitir que estou errado, mas eu amo você. Amo demais." Os longos cabelos castanhos, os olhos bondosos, o corpo gigantesco, a boca sensual e carnuda, tudo em Aldebaran dizia que ele estava emocionado.

Os olhos azuis de Milo se encheram de lágrimas. Ele estava apaixonado! Ele não queria admitir, mas não pensava em ficar longe de Aldebaran, nunca mais! Ajoelhou-se e abraçou o corpo maior. "Eu amo você." Beijou-o com sofreguidão e murmurou que sim, adoraria se casar com ele.

"Então ponha no dedo." Na caixa, um lindo par de alianças com coroas!

"Coroas?" Milo pegou a aliança que encaixou perfeitamente em seu dedo anular.

"Porque você é meu rei!" Aldebaran sorriu, levantando-se e pondo a outra aliança no seu dedo anular. (1)

"Eu não vou ficar falando isso o tempo todo não!" Milo sorriu. "Claro que é sim!"

"No chão vai machucar suas costas. Sou pesado." Aldebaran arrancou a camisa que usava e deu um beijo muito molhado no pescoço de Milo.

"Me faz implorar..." Milo estava entregue, o corpo, a alma, o coração. Perdera-se no gênio forte, na alma bondosa do taurino enorme. A boca de lábios carnudos, a pele mais escura que ele achava sensual e macia, as mãos grandes, os cabelos enormes castanhos.

"Eu vou implorar antes." Aldebaran se levantou e estendeu a mão para Milo, puxando-o para si e empurrando-o para o quarto. A cama era enorme, feita sob medida para um homem tão grande.

"Alde..." Milo tentava não ofegar, mas era impossível.

Deitaram na cama macia e confortável enquanto as roupas iam sumido aos poucos deixando a pele ardente de ambos encontrar choques de prazer a cada toque.

"A gente vai perder o avião..." Milo gemeu enquanto Aldebaran o chupava com sofreguidão e massageava seu corpo por dentro com ajuda de muito lubrificante e paixão ardente.

"Voe no meu corpo. O destino é um detalhe, a viagem é que vale à pena." Afastou as pernas de Milo e simplesmente começou a lamber, chupar, introduzir a língua no ânus rosado e pulsante.

"Deus... Você é perfeito no beijo grego." Milo gemia e apertava os lençóis. Estava entregue, sentindo a língua de Aldebaran provocar labaredas em todo o seu corpo. Sentiu a língua quente acariciar cada dobra e cada músculo anal. Estava quase implorando.

"Isso que sou brasileiro." Aldebaran pegou camisinha numa gaveta e colocou no membro rijo e pulsante. "Não vai dar para eu esperar muito, nem para você me encher de chupadas deliciosas. Eu quero enfiar em você. Eu quero ver você gozar na minha alma. Eu quero casar com você. Já te chupei gostoso, já fiz esse cuzinho piscar, agora deixa eu meter fundo!"

Milo engoliu em seco. Aquele homem imenso! De pele aveludada e cremosa! De longos cabelos castanhos, boca deliciosa, bunda dura, cacete enorme e coxas inacreditáveis era mesmo seu futuro marido? "Vamos começar pela lua de mel?" Milo gemeu enquanto suas pernas tremiam com a penetração lenta e funda. (2)

"Vamos começar com você gozando muito e pedindo mais." Aldebaran adorava aquela posição. De frente para Milo, com as pernas do amado encaixadas em seus ombros, as bocas se encontrando com paixão. Enfiou-se nele com medo de gozar depressa demais. Milo era quente, meigo quando queria, tesudo, gostoso, inteligente, enlouquecedor. Quase riu ao pensar que muitos chamavam aquela posição de missionário... De santidade, não tinha nada! Okay, era o tradicional e gostoso papai e mamãe para os heterossexuais. Para Aldebaran podia ser papai e papai!

"Mete fundo! Me come!" Milo gemeu sentindo os movimentos fortes de Aldebaran contra seu corpo. Aquele brasileiro era a pessoa que mais amava no mundo.

"Dá pra mim, bem gostoso, bem quente, vou te arregaçar inteiro!" Aldebaran gemia nos ouvidos de Milo sentindo seu corpo pegar fogo, arrepiar e querer mais.

"Fode! Para de falar e só me fode!" Milo quase gritou com Aldebaran destruindo sua próstata com batidas fortes, intensas, quentes. Duro. Firme. Fundo.

Gostoso!

"Deus!" Aldebaran mordeu com força o pescoço de Milo. Estava quase gozando. Era impossível não gozar com Milo entregue e apertado.

"Ah, eu ... Eu... Ah... Alde..." Milo gozou sem precisar sequer de toques em seu pau rijo e necessitado. O pênis se derramando de prazer. A respiração descontrolada, o corpo se contraindo. Estava completamente enlouquecido.

"Gostoso. Adoro enfiar nesse rabo quente." Aldebaran fez não mais que dois movimentos e gozou intensamente, sentindo seu corpo explodir em sensações deliciosas.

"Nós vamos mesmo perder o avião." Milo falou rindo. Já haviam perdido trens e aviões antes. Geralmente por conta de sexo insano como aquele.

"É bom aproveitar porque não vou ter coragem de fazer essa safadeza toda na casa dos meus pais." Aldebaran se levantou indo jogar a camisinha no lixo e tentar se recompor. "Se corrermos como o pessoal da prova dos cem metros rasos das olimpíadas talvez cheguemos a tempo."

"Poxa, eu comprei um shortinho minúsculo para desfilar na sua frente na praia... E não vou poder aproveitar o que isso vai lhe provocar?" Milo gargalhou. Sabia que Aldebaran podia ser bem pudico de vez em quando, especialmente quanto à sua família. "Eu sei que família é diferente, amor. Não se preocupe."

"Engraçadinho! Pode usar o shortinho quando quiser. Vamos a um motel se for preciso. Eu não vou ficar sem essa bunda deliciosa a viagem toda, nem pensar!"

"Tarado!"

"Sempre!" Aldebaran riu e olhou as horas. "Vamos. Sei que brasileiros tem fama de atrasados, mas eu sou até bem pontual. Na verdade, nosso voo é uma hora mais tarde do que eu disse. Não vamos nos atrasar nem um pouco."

"Oba, temos tempo para uma chuveirada a dois? Hum, que tal sexo no banheiro do avião? A viagem é longa." Milo se levantou expondo o corpo esculpido por anos de corrida e karatê.

"Você está nervoso, não está?" Aldebaran perguntou enquanto apenas abraçava Milo e o beijava na testa. "Fica falante e querendo sexo o tempo todo quando está nervoso."

"Não acha que está me conhecendo demais não?" Como todo escorpiano, Milo odiava ser devassado.

"E não é para conhecer? Ao menos todos os seus bem feitos centímetros eu conheço. E que centímetros!" Aldebaran sorriu, encaminhando-se para o banheiro com Milo. "Ah, e transar comigo no banheiro de um avião é algo fisicamente impossível. Já viu o tamaninho daquele lugar?"

Milo ficou sério e respirou fundo. "Eu amo para sempre, Aldebaran. Eu sou escorpiano. Eu sou insuportável, difícil, vingativo, frio e não sei me comunicar em variados níveis, mas eu amo para sempre e eu... Eu amo você..." Milo sentiu lágrimas nos olhos bonitos. Não era de bancar o sensível. Era apenas o que sentia.

"Nunca vou deixar você ir. Eu nunca vou embora. Se é para falar de signos, eu sou taurino. Sou estável e odeio mudanças. Você vai se irritar comigo mil vezes, mas eu vou estar ao seu lado todas as vezes em que você precisar."

"Alde..." Milo beijou seu gigante com todo amor do mundo.

Perderam o voo... De novo...

Notas:

(1) Meu Rei: expressão tida como típica da Bahia (estereótipo, mas pouco falada na verdade) que é uma forma de chamar alguém com afeto, carinho, respeito, atenção, etc..

(2) No Mangá original, Aldebaran possui cabelos loiros e longos. Já no anime, o seu cabelo foi adaptado para castanho escuro e foi encurtado. Entretanto, no OVA da Saga de Hades e em flashbacks, o Cavaleiro de Touro aparece com cabelos compridos (assim como no Mangá, porém, com as cores do Anime).

(3) Resolvi aproveitar a ambientação que criei em outra fanfic, Um Dia Difícil, agora disponível no FFNet.


End file.
